


Ironic

by PencilsDown



Series: Life on Earth [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunts & Uncles, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fun, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilsDown/pseuds/PencilsDown
Summary: Takes place after the series finale. Same universe as "Transcendence is Boring" and "Memories." Don't have to read the others to follow along, but you may enjoy them.It was ironic, really, to think about how their little group was the last bit of humanity the universe would ever see. There would be no future generations to prepare for – no legacy to leave behind. Well, there was a next generation. They would truly be the last of their kind. A generation that consisted of one 12-year-old girl and two teenage boys. It was almost funny if you think about it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Echo, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Echo & Madi (The 100), Echo & Raven Reyes, Echo/Hope Diyoza, Echo/Niylah (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Madi/Raven Reyes
Series: Life on Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Ironic

It was ironic, really, to think about how their little group was the last bit of humanity the universe would ever see. There would be no future generations to prepare for – no legacy to leave behind. Well, there was a next generation. They would truly be the last of their kind. A generation that consisted of one 12-year-old girl and two teenage boys. It was almost funny to think about.

Echo didn’t mourn something she never intended to have. Motherhood was never something she expected nor desired. Not even finding love, her one true love, stirred any thoughts of offspring or unearthed some deeply buried maternal instinct. Echo had the people she needed. Her heart was full enough. She and Emori had that conversation once on The Ring. Emori had shared Echo’s feelings in regards to motherhood and added that she never wanted to risk saddling a kid with a deformity or the burden it bore.

Niylah had been the one to bring up their sterility one evening when it was just the three of them alone in the bunk room they shared. Everyone had retired to their own surrounding bunk rooms down the corridor for the night. The blonde broke the comfortable silence to point out that she had never wanted to be a mother. Children made her uncomfortable. She didn’t quite know how to act around them, and she never felt the need to learn.

“Besides,” she’d tacked on, “I had built-in foolproof birth control.” Niylah laughed at her own words while Echo just rolled her eyes.

“I don’t really have a problem with kids, but I never really wanted one of my own. I guess that’s what happens when your mother raises you as a bargaining chip to get herself more rations.” Raven’s smile was bitter as she went on.

“Once I got to the ground and saw all the teenagers with those pent-up raging hormones...I mean it felt inevitable that someone would get knocked up. It turns out that anyone who may have been didn’t live long enough to even miss their first period.” Echo and Niylah both just quietly looked at the brunette as the bitterness faded from her smile and was replaced with something that Echo couldn’t quite place – something sadder.

“Anyway, I had started to picture myself as more of the badass aunt type. Ya know, the one the kid would run to after they’d _really_ fucked up – Aunt Raven to the rescue and all. Although I’d still say mission accomplished, since I’m totally Madi’s favorite,” Raven flashed her signature cocky smirk in their direction. The one where _I’m awesome_ was just implied instead of verbalized.

“Kid came to me today to show me her own little irrigation system she’d rigged up to the bunker for Picasso. You should’ve seen her face. The look she gave me when she told me she didn’t have to run to the lake anymore was bright enough to power a generator. I’ve never been prouder of someone who wasn’t me.” The mechanic held a fist to her chest as a wistful smile, with just a _touch_ of amusement, graced her face.

Echo couldn’t help but to give a genuine smile at that. They all loved Madi. Even Niylah. It was just like being around a mini, _way_ less intense version of Clarke. Raven had once said the girl reminded her of how their fearless leader was before the big Grounder attack at the dropship.

Echo didn’t know Clarke prior to her days as the revered _Wanheda_ , but there were times where she’d see flashes of something in the blonde that allowed her imagination to take over. Times where she thought she could see that old version of Clarke if she squinted.

Reminding them of Clarke was what made it easier to accept the young girl, but to know her was to love her. Despite everything that happened, she had this lightness about her that made it impossible to not become attached to her. She’d work her way into someone’s heart without even knowing it.

Echo remembered hearing about Clarke’s daughter for the first time. She’d wondered what kind of monstrous creature the child of the _Commander of Death_ must be. She was caught off guard as she found herself holding a knife to the delicate throat of a little girl who looked like she was playing dress up in warrior’s clothing.

The young Commander was nothing like she’d expected. As it turns out, she was exactly the way the Azgeda warrior had hoped she’d be, and Echo hadn’t even realized she’d harbored any hopes about the girl. She remembered the way her small frame bolted upright and asked her three captors what they were waiting for – they needed to free her before her mother returned. Echo had felt a satisfied smile creep across her face, because _of course_ the daughter of the infamous Clarke Griffin would be ready to run straight into the belly of a beast – no questions asked.

Echo remembered the desperation and dire need she felt to rush out of that church and march to the gorge. She was halfway to the door when she heard voices behind her. Wanheda herself was bent down to be at eye-level with Heda, both hands grasping the tiny shoulders as she looked Madi in the eye and delivered her impassioned speech. Echo couldn’t help but to just stop and stare – almost feeling like an intruder in that moment. She could see the back of the Commander’s uniform, but all she could hear was a little girl’s voice breaking as her confidence wavered at the thought of possibly never seeing her mother again.

Seeing the desperate tears in Clarke’s eyes and hearing the utter vulnerability in Madi’s voice had her frozen where she stood. The prior need she felt to rush was overshadowed by the strange urge she felt to let the girl have this moment. To let her say one last goodbye before she marched off, unprepared, into a merciless battlefield.

Finally she heard, “Echo will be right by your side,” and without a second thought she heard herself saying, “Every step of the way.” As soon as the words fell from her lips, she knew they were true. She knew she wouldn’t let anything happen to this child – Commander or not. She could still feel herself patting Madi’s shoulder as the girl headed for the door. She could still remember turning back to Clarke with a look that she hoped conveyed what she thought – _don’t worry, I’ve got her._ The former spy had the girl’s back ever since.

It was easy with Madi because she’d secured her place in Echo’s family – in Echo’s heart – that night at the church all those years ago. Besides, if Madi had a problem that was too much for Echo to handle, there was a line of people she could direct the girl to for further assistance. At the end of the day, despite how much they all loved her, she was Clarke’s responsibility. Clarke, as the child’s mother, was the ultimate authority on all things Madi. That made it even easier to interact with the girl. Being an aunt figure meant that she could pick and choose what she handled and what she deemed out of her league.

Hope had been easy once they’d found an understanding with one another. It hadn’t been as instant as it was with Madi. Hope was technically an adult and had been raised by Octavia on stories about the spy who’d stabbed Hope’s aunt and kicked the woman off of a cliff. The irony of Octavia’s grudge towards Echo despite Octavia’s time spent as _Blodreina_ wasn’t lost on the warrior.

The irony of Blodreina, Wanheda, and a notorious terrorist being the ones to take on maternal roles also wasn’t lost on her. Although she never mentioned those days to Hope or Madi. Not only did she know that she’d face the wrath of two of the women, but she could never bring herself to do that to her dear friend or the little girl she’d grown attached to. As it turned out, Octavia had been a damn fine aunt and Clarke was certainly a devoted mother – other titles be damned.

But then there was the boys…

As it turns out, Madi hadn’t returned to earth alone. Much like her mother, she inspired loyalty and devotion from her friends, her _people_ , in the blink of an eye. Luca and Rex had only known Madi for a few days, but, as was the girl’s forte, she left a significant, lasting impression on the young men. So much so that they trusted her enough to leave behind eternal security from physical pain and death to join the girl and her family back on earth.

The boys themselves had watched the same man slaughter both of their people. Rex had returned to the castle’s grand room to find the mauled bodies of his parents and other believers littering the floor. Luca had been the sole survivor of a mass shooting that wiped out everyone he’d ever known right before his very eyes.

Rex had always been told that earth was their home, and one day they’d be able to return to it. Being raised to be a believer in the Primes, he didn’t see it for the lie that it was. He had only ever had hope that one day his gods would deliver them all back to their rightful home.

Luca was a Child of Gabriel. _Death is life_ was their motto. Death couldn’t come if the state he was in was eternal.

What both boys had in common aside from their deep losses was their desire to see earth. Their desire to discover what more there was to life outside of the bubbles they’d been raised in. They both liked to play soccer. They both trusted Madi with everything in them. And they both realized that, in the end, their blood hadn’t made any difference. One wasn’t better than the other; they’d ended up in the same place when it was all said and done.

Madi had wanted her family back. She had wanted to return to the only home she’d ever known. When she had decided to go back, it was almost automatic for both of them to follow. They knew a few people in her family, they trusted her, and they wanted the chance to live, to _really_ live this time.

Their families were gone; none of them had the chance to transcend. What was there to lose? They were still kids. The decision was a no-brainer for them. They didn’t agonize over every last detail or the repercussions like the adults did. Nobody else had been willing to give up their eternal forms, but that hadn’t phased them.

-

The boys had stayed in the bunker when they first arrived. They had been too enamored with the place to follow Madi into the woods just yet. The girl made sure they could find their way out when they were ready and provided them with a limited source of food and water to last them until they joined the group.

When they emerged the next day after Madi returned for them, they both gravitated towards Jackson, Emori, Murphy, and even Indra. The teens trusted them after their time spent in the machine shop – hidden away from Sheidheda’s vengeance.

Emori’s boosted confidence and Murphy’s newfound _heroicism_ allowed for them to form some sort of bond with Luca. One that had developed into them ultimately taking responsibility for the boy. Murphy had denied it, grumbling something about it “taking a village” and suggesting they pass the boy around, but he’d settled himself and Emori in the bunk room Luca had claimed as his own. That seemed to put an end to Murphy’s denial.

Jackson, known for his soft nature that gave him an impeccable bedside manner, had been a natural fit for Rex. Rex had been raised by meek, submissive parents who had been soft-natured themselves. The boy felt a connection to Jackson since Jackson had been the one to supply the kids with rations. The doctor had wiped what remained of his parent’s blood from the teen’s trembling hands so that he would feel comfortable enough to accept the bread into them.

Jackson had gladly taken the kid under his wing, and Miller was gradually warming up to the idea. The member of the original 100 tried to present a tough exterior to the world, but underneath it all his heart was soaring. Everyone knew it.

While Rex and Luca had their respective guardians, the bond between them and the group didn’t quite compare to the bond the group had with Madi. And nothing could rival the mother/daughter dynamic that Clarke and Madi shared. Clarke was a seasoned parent – a natural mother – she had raised Madi singlehandedly for 6 years now. Madi was her kid, and Clarke knew her like the back of her hand, so she had instantly become family.

Emori, Murphy, Jackson, and Miller were great guardians, but their bond with the kids didn’t run as deep as that of a parent and child. The boys were older, and while they still needed guidance and someone to be responsible for them, they sometimes resented the approach that their guardians took. Murphy and Miller backed off, taking a more hands-off approach. Eventually they were able to convince Emori and Jackson to do the same. They were letting the teens take the lead.

And that is how Niylah and Echo developed the “short stick” method. The boys were mostly left to their own devices, so there were times where Niylah and Echo were the only adults around. Normally, if either or both boys had a problem, somebody, _anybody_ , would be around to help. Anybody who wasn’t Niylah or Echo, if the two women were lucky. When they weren’t so lucky, they had decided to draw sticks to determine which woman would be the one to brave the world of teenage boys.

They kept a pile of skinny sticks of various lengths under the bottom bunk Niylah occupied. Luckily they were surrounded by woods, so they could easily grab sticks wherever and whenever necessary to determine who’d be the one to have to handle whatever issue arose.

Raven had rolled her eyes when both women had yelled at her after she’d accidentally stepped on their sticks in the bunk room that first time, crunching sounds resounded from beneath her feet. Niylah had been the one to explain their purpose, and Raven couldn’t keep the judgement from her face as she shot a pointed look in Echo’s direction. “They’re kids. You’re adults. Just deal with whatever it is or tell them to shut up. It’s not that hard.” The mechanic then purposefully stepped on the row again to further emphasize her point as she huffed out of the room, ponytail swishing violently in her wake.

Whenever Niylah drew the short stick, she had a natural way of making the boys uncomfortable enough to forget their problems long enough to be able to get away from her. She interacted with the kids the way she did with adults, which consisted of her talking in mysterious riddles in a manner that almost seemed _sexual_. It often left the boys’ heads spinning while it just amused Madi to no end. Needless to say, she never had to deal with either boy for long.

Echo had just reached her bunk room where she’d went to collect her blonde roommate to help cure meat from her and Madi’s latest hunt. She didn’t even have the chance to address the other woman when they both heard yelling coming from a few doors down.

The heads of both women snapped up to look at one another as they scrambled for their pile. That wasn’t just any yelling – that was _teenage boy_ yelling. The Azgeda women knew that all the other adults were at the beach, far out of earshot and too distant to reach before the argument reached a boiling point.

Echo reached the pile first as Niylah had yet again hit her head on the top bunk in her haste to sit up and grab for the sticks. Echo lined two of them up and held out her hand after the blonde closed her eyes. Reaching in blind, Niylah plucked one from the warrior’s hand and opened her eyes only to screech in victory as she saw her friend’s face fall at the sight of the shorter stick that remained in her palm. The blonde pumped her fist into the air and was out the door in a flash – bolting for the bunker’s exit before Echo could even suggest a best 2-out-of-3.

She took a cautious step towards her room’s door and winced as she heard the shouting grow louder. She stopped to close her eyes and take a deep breath – something Bellamy used to encourage her to do when she’d get a little too rough during a sparring session. _God_ she wished he was here right now. _Her_ Bellamy. The Bellamy who had managed to shatter the ice her heart was encased in and showed her what love was. The one who showed her how to love and be loved in return.

Her stomach churned as she thought about the clarification she’d just had to make to herself. Her throat tightened at the sudden wave of sickness she felt as she realized everyone had to make that clarification whenever they mentioned him. A part of her would always be bitter about the fact that he ever made it so that they actually had to _clarify_ exactly which Bellamy they were talking about.

She wished her Bellamy, the Bellamy who raised and protected his baby sister, was here right now. He would know what to do. Sure, he didn’t have much experience with teenage boys aside from the fact that he was one at some point, but if he could handle teenage Murphy then this should be a piece of cake.

The former spy had half a mind to go get Madi. She knew the girl was having a session with Gaia and Jackson on a secluded part of the beach after she had returned from her successful hunt with Echo. The girl had no tolerance for the boys’ shenanigans and Echo knew they’d listen to her. Besides, she was the one who brought them with her, so they were kind of like her responsibility too. Just like Picasso. _Shit_. She did it again. Miller had told her to stop comparing the boys to the family pet.

Plus Clarke would have her head if she dared to try and interrupt Madi’s therapy session. Jackson had been running late one time and Jordan made the mistake of making a joke that tied the doctor up even longer. That was the night he got his first real life experience with the _Wanheda_ from his childhood stories.

Echo was getting lost in her memories and she knew it. She was also hoping her prolonged internal monologue would last long enough for the yelling to die down and the boys to just fix their own problems or disappear or whatever would make the shouting _stop_.

She took one more deep breath to compose herself before she stepped out of her doorway and stalked down the hall at a deliberate pace. Maybe she could eavesdrop a little bit to get an idea as to what the argument was about. Should she do that? Or should she just barge in like the bad bitch that she was? Raven’s words, not hers.

She heard something slam against something else as she hovered just out of sight. Bad bitch in charge was going in.

“What in the _world_ are the two of you screaming about?!” Both boys froze and looked at her with wide eyes – guilty eyes – with just a hint of fear detected.

 _Good. They should be afraid_.

Echo took their stunned silence as an opportunity to advance towards the teens and appraise the scene with her own eyes. No blood. Nothing appeared to be broken or shattered. All good signs.

Once she was a bed-length away from them, she stopped and carried her threatening gaze back over to the boys.

“Care to tell me why the two of you are in here alone having a screaming match?” There was an edge to her voice as she shifted a pointed look from one boy to another. Back straight, arms crossed, head slightly tilted, eyes narrowed, facial scars gleaming, and jaw set – being a warrior for Azgeda for so long had its perks. Her intimidation factor was a 12 on a scale of 1 to 10.

Luca’s bottom lip trembled as his mouth just opened and closed, unable to force the words out while under Echo’s gaze.

Her gaze shifted to Rex, who was able to finally speak despite the slight tremor in his voice. “We – we were just – just – uh – deciding who would walk Picasso tonight after dinner….”

“He’s lying.” Echo looked to Luca whose own jaw was now set while a coldness washed over his features as he set his gaze on the other boy, eyes burning with anger.

“We were arguing over who has the _right_ to walk Picasso. Apparently a _CoG_ isn’t _fit_ to walk alone with his precious _dead_ god’s dog.” Luca’s words were filled with rage as he leaned one foot forward to take a more threatening stance towards Rex.

Echo tried to keep her face neutral as she turned back towards Rex. She’d get nothing out of the boy if he thought she was going to immediately side with Luca. “Rex, do you have anything you’d like to add here?”

Rex’s jaw was clenched as he held his hands behind his back and kept his hard eyes on the floor. “Russel Prime’s dog is all that’s left of their reign; he wouldn’t want a CoG taking care of it,” the boy ground out as he eventually lifted his indignant gaze towards Luca.

“Russel Prime is _dead_. _Gone_. Your false god’s body is rotting somewhere along with the rest of those _worthless_ …” And just like that, Luca’s words cut out as the other teen pushed into the boy, knocking them both to the ground.

Echo knew she needed to act fast. She knew she needed to separate them. What she didn’t know was what to do after that. These kids didn’t practice hand-to-hand combat to air out their grievances and get out their frustration. They didn’t know how to wield weapons to use target practice as an outlet. She couldn’t grab them by their collars, drag them outside, and shove spears in their hands, demanding that they go hunt and not return until they’ve caught their own dinner. Echo wasn’t even sure either boy knew how to make a fist, let alone throw a punch.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she watched them pathetically roll around on the floor. “ENOUGH!” The rolling stopped, at least. “Both of you, up, _NOW_!” And just like that, both boys were scrambling to their feet in an instant. Hair out of place and clothes ruffled, but otherwise unharmed.

At least she didn’t have to watch _that_ anymore. What on earth were they doing with these kids? She knew that they didn’t have to prepare for battle, but a little bit of self-defense wouldn’t _kill_ these kids. She’d at least have to show them how to properly tackle something one day. There were still wild animals out there, after all.

She pointed to separate bunks with either hand as she delivered her command, “Sit.” Both boys made their way to their respective beds and dropped themselves onto either mattress with a thud. Echo stood in the middle of both bunks so that she could address the boys.

“You know those people out there? They all used to be my enemies. In fact, I actually tried to kill more than one of them on multiple occasions.” Echo paused to take in the looks of shock that each boy donned. Luca’s forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Rex just sat there, jaw slack with a stupefied look on his face.

“Yes, those very same people whom I now consider family. The very same people who consider _me_ family. Do you know why?” She didn’t wait for them to answer before she continued. “Because I was raised to be loyal to my queen above all. To my clan. _For Azgeda_.” Echo crossed her arms and looked to the wall straight ahead as she continued.

“I was ripped from my home as a child. Much younger than either of you. My mother and I had been trying to hide, but we were forced from our home by fire. My mother didn’t survive. I was taken by Queen Nia of Azgeda. Ice Nation.”

Neither boy even dared to blink as their full attention remained on the woman before them, waiting for her to continue her story.

“Back then, my name was Ash. I had a friend named Echo – my best friend, actually. Azgeda had promised to deliver a girl named Echo to be groomed into the best of warriors. All Echo had to do was kill me. At first she resisted, but then resignation crept in and she accepted what she had to do. As she came after me, I realized what I had to do. I killed my best friend that day. My first ever kill.” Echo’s voice wavered as tears clouded her vision while she held her head high.

“The queen was surprised by the turn of events, but otherwise undaunted. She told me my name was now Echo, and that was it. That day I was reborn as a warrior and spy for Azgeda, fiercely loyal to the crown.” The tears had made their way down her cheeks, but she didn’t bother to wipe them or turn away from the boys. It was almost like she’d forgotten they were even there. They were so quiet that she wasn’t even sure they were still breathing.

“I spent my life devoted to that cause. I killed innocent people. I carried out orders regardless of how heinous they may have been. I did it all,” her voice dropped to a whisper as a clenched fist collided into her chest, “for Azgeda. For the crown.” Echo’s head was still held high as she clutched at her chest with her fist and tears streamed steadily down her face.

“Do you know what happened?” Again, she didn’t wait for the boys to answer. Didn’t spare a glance to see if they were shaking their heads. “I was exiled. Cast out of my clan. I broke the rules to try and secure the fate of my people, and my king told me I’d only succeeded in dishonoring them all. Then he cast me out. I was alone. Everything I’d ever known was gone. My very purpose in life was gone.”

Luca and Rex were horrified at what she was telling them, and even more horrified at the woman’s blank expression.

“We were all going to die, you know. There was yet another fire coming to destroy the Earth. _Praimfaya_ , we called it. It wasn’t stopping because I’d lost my people. It didn’t care that I was alone. So I did what I did best – I killed. Only this time, I killed in hopes of finding asylum with the people I defended, and I did. Clarke? She was the one to step up for me. She was the reason I was able to keep my radiation suit and get to space. She was a big part of the reason why I survived. And that was all _after_ I’d threatened to kill her and her people. Multiple times.”

The face of each boy twisted as Echo finished and finally looked back at the two of them. She smiled as the last of her tears fell.

“That day I was reborn yet again. I found out the true meaning of love and sacrifice. I found a _real_ purpose. A new family. I decided against transcendence for the same girl who gave up her helmet for me. From enemies to family, as ironic as it all sounds. Putting aside the hatred and my old ways was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Those people out there are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Echo took a seat beside Luca and motioned for Rex to join them on her other side. She continued once he did, “If you let them – if you let us – we could be the best thing to ever happen to the two of you. We are your best shot at this whole second chance. You’re each other’s best shot at a second chance. You’re the last generation of humanity.”

“One day it very well may just be the two of you and Madi, and you know Madi won’t put up with this. I should also warn you that Clarke won’t leave her daughter in either of your hands after she’s gone. Not like this. If you don’t get it together now, she’ll _make_ you get it together before anything ever happens to her.” Echo finishes with mock seriousness as both boys smile.

“Laugh now, but you both know it’s true…” The boys are now full out laughing even as they nod their agreement. They know she’s right.

“Well, that wasn’t quite as satisfying as hand-to-hand combat, but I think it worked just the same, yeah?” Echo looked from one teen to the other, eyebrows raised in question and anticipation.

“I owe you an apology, Luca. I know that we realized we were the same after we all transcended, but sometimes I hold on to what I know because I feel like it’s my only way of holding on to my family. Of holding on to everything and everyone I lost. I swear I’ll try and find a better way to remember them. A way that doesn’t involve treating you like shit.”

Rex finished his apology with a sly smile directed towards the other boy, a smile that Echo is _so_ relieved to see returned. Clearly Miller had gotten comfortable around Rex, because the last line of the boy’s apology had his influence written all over it.

Echo let out a long sigh and let her head drift so that she was looking at the bunk above her. Then she straightened and rolled her shoulders to try and rid them of the tension that had built up during this whole ordeal.

“Hey Echo?” Echo looked to her left where Luca was standing from the bed. She gave him a small nod of encouragement for him to continue.

“Thanks,” Luca flashed a genuine smile at her before he clapped Rex on the shoulder as the two of them headed for the door and made their way out of the bunker, Echo wearing her own smile as she trailed not far behind.

-

The three of them reached the beach just as the sun had set. Everyone looked up from their places around the fire.

“Seriously, Echo, you draw sticks to avoid having to deal with kids? We’re kids, not mutated pauna. We’re not _that_ scary. Tell her, Clarke!” Madi turned her expectant gaze to her mother for support. Clarke’s smile and the dip of her head as she raised one eyebrow had Madi rolling her eyes even as she started to giggle.

“Well in that case…” The girl proceeded to tackle her mom in a hug, both of them laughing as they landed in the sand together. Echo once again thought of those flashes she’d seen in Clarke before. They always happened around Madi. It was ironic that a single child was what brought the great _Commander of Death_ to her knees.

Everyone was smiling at the interaction except for Emori. Her eye caught Echo’s and Echo saw the meaningful look and toothy smile Emori was sending her way.

It was a miracle, really, that two lonesome Grounder women, cast out from their clans, found their way into this ironic, perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I guess this is officially a series. I have a few other ideas floating around in my head - all of which I intend to eventually write and post. All of them revolve around our favorite last outpost of humanity enjoying their time together on earth.
> 
> I sincerely hope you all enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them. To me, this is canon. It's getting me through life after The 100 and makes it so that I can stand to watch the finale without falling apart.


End file.
